


Holding Hands And Skimming Stones

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [7]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s08e19-20 Moebius, F/M, Yes it's THAT briefing room scene, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: Sam cocked her head to the side. "We made a deal to keep this quietandoff base," she answered seriously, gesturing between the two of them with her hands.





	Holding Hands And Skimming Stones

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘National Old Rock Day’. The definition for this holiday is, “an opportunity to enjoy and appreciate old rocks and fossils. By definition, fossils are old rocks. Jewelry stones are old rocks…” So, I took an idea I had a long time ago and ran with it! Missing scene for season 8 Moebius after that _fantastic_ scene with Jack, Sam and their hands _totally_ touching at the Briefing Room table.

"Can I come in, sir?" Carter questioned warily from the doorway.

At her voice, Jack glanced up from the report he was reading and smiled softly.

"Yeah, close the door." He gestured towards the empty chairs in his office, signed off on the report, and placed it in the outbox while Sam followed his order. He gave her a quick once over and felt his pulse quicken at the sight. It had been just over a month since Jacob’s death, but in those four weeks something had shifted between the two former teammates. No in-depth conversations had been held, but they both knew the moment everything had changed. The moment when they were no longer commanding officer and second-in-command, but something more.

Jack took the time to study her and a smile tugged at his lips. His colonel looked peaceful – which was strange, considering everything she had been through recently with the Replicators, the Goa’uld, her dad, Pete...

"Sir –" Sam cleared her throat and tried again. _"Jack."_

He smirked. _"Sam?"_

"You broke our deal."

"I've no idea what you're talking about, Carter," he drawled as he leaned back in his chair.

Sam didn’t look convinced. "Really?"

"Mhmm."

"So, you don't recall 'accidentally' brushing your hand over the top of mine this morning during the briefing?"

He met her gaze steadily and twinkling brown eyes matched inquisitive blue.

"Oh, I recall that incident _very_ well," he admitted as his smirk widened. "It’s the 'our deal' part, I'm having trouble with," he finished, drawing air quotes around the words.

Sam cocked her head to the side. "We made a deal to keep this quiet _and_ off base," she answered seriously as she gestured between the two of them with her hands.

"What can I say, Carter?” He shrugged. “You have nice hands."

"Be serious, Jack!"

"I am."

Any previous joking was gone and replaced by complete sincerity and it caused Sam to hesitate. "Why'd you do it?"

He thought about what to say but he couldn’t focus when she gazed at him like that, her eyes blue and wide and beautiful, so he looked away, only for his attention to fall on a pen lying on the desk. He picked it up and started dismantling it like it held the secrets of the universe.

"If you must know," he eventually answered. "It was research."

"Research?"

"Yeah."

_Three._

He didn't look up but he knew Sam was confused by his answer.

_Two._

He tried not to smile at the tiny frown that puckered her brow as she waited for him to continue.

_One._

"What kind of research were you trying to conduct by touching my hand?"

With a glint in his eye, Jack slowly placed the remains of the pen down, rested his elbows on the desk and clasped his hands together.

"Jack?"

"If you really must know," he sighed. "I was –"

Movement from behind the window in his office caught his attention and he saw SG-5 entering the Briefing Room. His gaze returned to the woman sitting in front of him and he grinned as he gave her one final approving look.

"It'll have to wait," he said, ignoring Sam’s annoyed expression. "I've a briefing to get to."

When he got to his feet and Sam followed, he promised that he would meet her top side at eighteen-hundred hours and explain everything. She nodded in response and he watched contentedly as she walked out of his office and through the Briefing Room, saying hello to the team as she passed. As soon as Jack was sure she was out of sight, he grinned.

His explanation would just have to wait because as much as he wanted to shout it from the top of the mountain, he also wanted Sam all to himself before he revealed that his earlier research was to do with the diamond and blue topaz engagement ring currently sitting in the top drawer of his desk and how perfect it would look sitting on her left hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably should have mentioned this at the beginning of the series, but there are some days where there’s actually more than one ‘holiday’ or event being celebrated. I’ve just decided to choose the one that seems more fun, or suits Sam/Jack best. I have a physical calendar with these holidays all listed, but for anyone who wants a look at the weird and wacky things celebrated, they can all be found on the ‘Days of the Year’ website.


End file.
